Mine
by Cherrilicious Phenomena
Summary: In between two other girls chattering away, a subtle one stood out the most. Despite her simplistic features, Sasuke found himself staring. SasuHina. Oneshot.


**Mine  
-**_SasuHina-  
_**Rated T -** For my funny, little innuendos.  
**Disclaimer - **...  
**Inspiration** - The Three Graces from Greek Mythology. The research for this was for the December DateMe contest for fairytales. It was SasuHina and I had promised to join LONG LONG ago. But I like it nonetheless. D: Please Enjoy

Also, for those of you wondering, who know of the three Graces. Sakura - Good Cheer, Ino - Mirth, Hinata - Beauty

**-(--)-**

The evening had begun dull as a grayscale dream.

In circles and circles couples went across the platinum floor, coat tails swiftly curving and dresses dragged along. Aristocrats and diplomats laughed, as women and wives mingled across the palatial room. There were servants in every square foot offering little snacks such as hour d'vours and fish eggs that claimed to be sophistication. Atmosphere of jubilation and glee was ubiquitous. After all, it was a time of peace at last.

And in a little corner, a brooding prince sat with his palm bolstering his head against the cotton-clothed table.

The Uchiha had many people turn their heads to see a handsome man all by his lonesome self. And it wasn't that he chose to be such an angst-filled male, simply, things didn't catch his attention.

However, as the crowd had split through and scattered, he spotted something – or rather, _someone._ In between two other girls chattering away, a subtle one stood out the most. Despite her simplistic features, Sasuke found himself staring.

The woman held on a delicate hand a glass of red wine, carefully bringing it to her plush lips. The ivory skin she had inherited clashed with the hue of her dark hair, messily tied up into a bun. This woman screamed beauty.

And her eyes…

Milky white pearls skimmed through the room aimlessly. _Such a strange genetic trait…,_ he had mused. The woman's expression seemed listless, as if the incessant talking of the two other ladies had dulled her evening. She let out a small sigh.

How come he had never seen her before? In such a small kingdom, surely he would've passed by her at some point.

He wasn't going to waste more of his time simply gawking at this girl. Sasuke had lifted himself from the chair and slowly began to swerve across the room. Shoulders bumped with his, people had danced in front of him as if to halt him, and even a girl had run into him as he tried to get to one woman.

Through the clearing, the Uchiha saw the trio: the blonde, the brunette, and the…pink-haired one? Quite odd. To add even more so, it had never hit him that they were all wearing matching flowing, white dresses – different from the puffballs the other maidens wore.

As soon as she saw the young prince, however, she had placed her glass of wine on the nearest surface and excused herself from the two. Sasuke blinked. The girl began to make her way towards the garden in the back, escaping into the night.

For some reason, he had felt the urge to follow her.

Past the threshold, a wave of chilly air slightly overwhelmed him as a full moon sported its brilliance on the gardens. Lucky enough for him, it made spotting her easier. "Hey!" He called out as she hurriedly rushed towards the forests. She made no gesture of acknowledgement to his yell. "Wait, stop!" He tried again. This time the woman only slowed down and stared back at him, a sly smile drawn on her lips.

Sasuke groaned.

As quickly as his constricted legs could let him, the Uchiha rushed towards this woman. It had been a while he had to run after someone. Yet, he was determined.

She had led him into the depths of the forest. Branches threatened to rip his ebony breeches, thorns had ripped off one of his coattails and he continued and, amidst the chase, he wondered what exactly he was going to do if he ever caught her.

Her pace quickened, attempting to stay as quiet as possible. The _**crack**_ and the _**crinkle **_of the branches proved to be against her favor. Yet, the young woman tried to suppress a giggle as she looked back and saw the hindered male, realizing that her bun had released itself.

He had grown impatient. The goose chase would end now.

Through the corner of his eye, the raven-haired prince caught a glimpse of the fleeing woman, her dress flowing behind her. As the prince sidestepped, he swooned slightly from the mere sight of the woman's back. The waterfall of ebony hair briskly touching the small of her back as she ran further away from him.

The Uchiha Prince would no longer stand this. Years of wanting women to stop obeying him… this was the only one who listened.

As she turned a corner, he had feared he was going to lose sight of her. Sasuke had turned on the same corner and the forest had seemed to grow darker. And she was nowhere in sight. He stood still for a moment, catching his breath, as his onyx eyes tried to defy the night and tried to peer through the forest. He began to tread forward; his eyes squinted in search for a sight of white.

She pressed herself to the bark as much as possible, attempting to disappear within the tree. Hinata had slowed her breathing to a quiet and low tempo, hopefully it was enough to maintain undetected.

The _grace_ had listened behind a tree of the male who was chasing her and his struggle to find her. A hand went to her forehead as she heard the footsteps fade. If her goddess found out that someone had actually spotter her, she would have her head. Though, he was a sight for sore eyes.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she began to turn until something had blocked her path. She had let a gasp escape as two hands had grasped her bare arms. She looked up to spot the man.

"H-How did you-"

"You're horrible at hiding that dress of yours." She cursed the dress mentally. "What is your name?"

She smiled at him, knowing a blush was beginning to creep along her cheeks – was this all for a name? "Sunny." She had responded.

"Sunny," he echoed.

At that point, her knees began to latently tremble as he kissed her cheek, and her lips, and every inch of skin.

At that point...

The evening had ended as a vibrant daydream.

**-****(--)- **

**Please note. I made this entire story, revised it, and publish it in the matter of two hours. From 4 am to 6 am New Years Day. xx;  
I really do hope you've enjoyed it.  
**


End file.
